1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network device, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, master data for setting values of an information apparatus such as a multifunction device (a network device) is stored in another information apparatus such as a management server communicated with network in order to be managed centrally. These values are synchronized, and if the value of the master data on the management server has been changed, the changed value is reported to the multifunction device and a value of the setting value within the multifunction device is also changed. Similarly, if the value of the setting value within the multifunction device is changed, the value of the setting value on the management server is also changed. Also a setting value that is synchronized between the plurality of multifunction devices is present, and if the value of the setting value is changed, the master data on the server and the value of the setting value within all of the multifunction devices to be synchronized is changed.
Japanese Patent No. 4678276 discloses a technique in which, for specific data in a device, a standard value is managed on a server and the standard value is modified and reflected in the data in the device on the server (a setting value is initialized).
However, in Japanese Patent No. 4678276, if the setting value is initialized, the values of all setting values to be initialized may be modified and reflected in the master data on the server. In this case, if a setting value which is initialized between the plurality of multifunction devices is present among the setting values, the setting value in other multifunction devices may be rewritten.